Hogwarts Maldita
by Poly Malfoy
Summary: Cap 16 UP!Após a formatura, Harry e seus amigos retornam para Hogwarts, mas eles nem imaginam o que os aguardam...RWHG HPGW R&R. Bem, é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem.
1. Síntese

SÍNTESE  
  
Após a formatura de Hogwarts, a vida de Harry Potter se tornou uma total aventura... Com a profissão de Auror-Detetive, ele passou a enfrentar vários desafios e também a desvendar vários mistérios. Seus melhores amigos, Rony e Mione, se casaram e agora levam uma vida um tanto quanto esquisita, mas tudo bem... Rony que se tornou Secretário Geral do Ministério da Magia só pensa em trabalhar e ganhar dinheiro enquanto Hermione divide seu tempo entre o Hospital St. Mungus de Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos e escrever seus livros estava cansada da ausência do marido. Mas um clima de mistério pairava no ar...misteriosos ataques surgiam, vítimas sem memória, o desaparecimento de Dumbledore... Nessa aventura, Harry, Rony e Mione estão prestes a descobrir uma conspiração maligna e junto deles Mary-Ann Myrr, médica e amiga de Hermione, que fará de tudo para ajudá-los. E só há um lugar onde eles possam desvendar todo esse mistério... 


	2. Cap1

Lembranças  
  
Nada poderia ser melhor que a visão de uma coruja bicando o vidro da janela, até porque, há muito tempo, Harry não tinha notícias de seus amigos da escola.  
  
Harry abriu a janela e deixou a conhecida e cinzenta coruja, Pichi, entrar tirando de sua perna a carta de seu dono, Rony Weasley, seu melhor amigo nos tempos de escola:  
  
Caro Harry,  
  
Quanto tempo, né? Não nos vemos há um ano! E ai, como vão as coisas, Sr. Auror-Detetive? Bem, trabalhar no Ministério da Magia é bem desesperador. Mas como meu pai sempre diz tempo é dinheiro e eu estou trabalhando pra valer! Ah! Hermione está te mandando um oi!! Ela tá meio chateada comigo porque estou te escrevendo essa carta e ela tá querendo bater uma DR comigo, sabe, discutir a relação?! Ela diz que eu não tenho tempo para nada... que eu só penso em trabalhar!!! Mulheres, vai entender!!! Já falando na Mione, ela está escrevendo outro livro "Relação Bruxo-Trouxa: Entenda-os"! Eu simplesmente não sei como ela consegue, é o quarto livro em cinco meses!!! Ei, Harry, que espécie de padrinho de casamento é você??? Venha nos visitar!!! E mande um oi pra Sirius e Lupin Um abraço, Rony  
  
Harry estava feliz, não tinha notado quanta falta faziam seus amigos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E por um instante, sentiu vontade de ir visitá-los naquele exato momento, mas isso seria loucura, ainda mais ás três da madrugada. Então sem demora começou a escrever de volta para Rony e Mione:  
  
Caros Rony e Mione,  
  
Bem, para começar, a vida de Auror-Detetive é bem complicada!!! Cada caso que aparece... Por aqui, tá tudo bem!!! Sirius há pouco tempo conseguiu limpar seu nome e Lupin acabou voltando para Hogwarts e está dando aulas de DCAT, e por incrível que pareça vai fazer dois anos que ele está lá. Ei, Rony, vê se dá mais atenção pra Mione, okay!!! E, Mione, parabéns pelo quarto livro, aliás já li os livros anteriores que você me mandou e gostei, aguardo ansioso para receber o próximo. Assim que der eu passo por aí!  
  
Harry  
  
Ao terminar de escrever, Harry virou-se para Pichi e amarrou a carta em sua perna e ficou olhando a coruja, desaparecer, no céu. Harry ouviu passos se aproximando da porta de seu quarto... Era Sirius, que parecia estar tendo uma noite terrível...  
  
-Harry, não consegue dormir?  
  
-É! Recebi uma carta de Rony e Mione! Eles te mandaram um oi e para Lupin também! E você, vejo que também não consegue dormir!  
  
-Cara, eu preciso de um emprego! Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã e não consigo dormir com os uivos do Aluado! Você está ouvindo, Harry?  
  
-Estou!! Porque você não usa o Abafarulho?? Deve resolver.  
  
-É! Deve sim... Lupin que me perdoe!!! Boa noite, Harry!  
  
-Boa noite!  
  
Na verdade, Harry não gostava nem um pouco de dormir e isso ocorre desde o quarto ano em Hogwarts. Não dormia pois não queria ver Voldemort, o bruxo das trevas que matou seus pais, dezenove anos atrás, e que falhou na vez de matar Harry, marcando-o para sempre com uma cicatriz, em forma de raio, em sua testa. Literalmente, o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, pois Voldemort fora atingido pelo próprio feitiço, que tinha como objetivo matar Harry. Mas falhou... e Voldemort queria vingança, queria retornar a qualquer custo para acabar com a vida do famoso Potter. E exatamente no quarto ano, Voldemort ressurgiu e matou um aluno de Hogwarts, Cedrico Diggory da Lufa-Lufa, na final do Torneio Tribruxo. Harry, não gosta nem um pouco desse assunto até mesmo depois de ter derrotado Voldemort em um duelo, semanas depois de sua formatura. Mas, naquela noite, tinha motivos para ficar feliz, pois recebeu uma carta de seus amigos mais queridos dos tempos de Hogwarts, tempos em que ele, Rony e Hermione se divertiam nos corredores daquele castelo que era sua verdadeira casa, o seu lar. Ao deitar na cama com o corpo sonolento, Harry afundou o rosto no travesseiro lembrando dos colegas, das aulas, dos professores, lembrou-se, também, de Dumbledore, ex-diretor da escola, que estava desaparecido a um ano, por um motivo que até o Ministério da Magia desconhece... Estranho! E por um momento, seu pensamento se virou para uma pessoa em especial... uma garota... que Harry sente um carinho muito grande... E então, Harry adormeceu e sonhou, como nunca sonhou antes e ao acordar na manhã seguinte, Harry sabia que o dia que estaria por vir seria maravilhoso, pois sonhara com os melhores anos de sua vida.  
  
N/A: Bem, essa eh minha primeira fic e estou totalmente descabelada, sabe nervosa. E confesso tb que essa fic, no começo, eh um pouco melodramática... As coisas vão melhorar lá pelo quarto capítulo que jah está pronto, pra falar a verdade a fic está quase pronta, jah que eu comecei a escrevê-la no final do ano passado, então, nada de spoilers do quinto livro, ok?! Espero que gostem! 


	3. Cap2

DOIS AMIGOS SE ENCONTRAM  
  
As semamas se passaram e com elas o tempo de Harry, o trabalho de Auror- Detetive era realmente arrasador, mas mesmo assim, Harry não se lamentava, estava trabalhando com Olho Tonto Moody, seu quase-professor de DCAT, no quarto ano, que acabara se tornando um grande amigo seu. E mesmo assim, atarefado, Harry não se esqueceu da carta que recebera três semanas atrás e realmente estava apenas esperando uma oportunidade para poder rever seus amigos.  
  
# Flashback# Para Harry, ás vezes, era estranho lembrar do casamento de Rony e Hermione: estranho, porque Rony e Mione não são nada parecidos e para piorar...Harry se esquecera do mais importante, das alianças e como bom aparatador que é saiu em busca das dita cujas.  
  
Enquanto isso os gêmeos Weasley faziam protesto:  
  
-Tá vendo, Rony, se nós tivéssemos sido escolhidos para sermos os padrinhos, esse casamento já teria terminado e nesse exato momento estaríamos filando a bóia que a mamãe fez especialmente para esta ocasião!!- disse Fred!  
  
-É mesmo!!! Mas como você escolheu o comédia do Harry para ser o padrinho nossos estômagos estão, roncando, roxínhos de fome!!- completou Jorge.  
  
-Pois é!!! Mas é o seu casamento, né! E a nossa opinião conta...não!!!! Muito pelo contrário, nós somos os ignorados da família!! Né, Fred?  
  
-CALEM A BOCA!!! -gritaram Rony e Mione juntos fazendo Fred fechar a boca antes que pudesse responder ao irmão.  
  
Então, quando Harry chegou não tinha cara para encarar seus amigos:  
  
-Ei, Rony, Mione, desculpem!  
  
-Tudo bem, Harry! -disse Rony  
  
-Tudo bem!- vociferou Mione parecendo realmente zangada com Harry que ficou realmente constrangido com sua irresponsabilidade, por isso resolveu ficar o resto do casamento quieto apenas pensando em como fazer as pazes com Hermione que a essa altura não agüentava ficar mais em pé.  
  
A Sra.Weasley, mãe de Rony, era só lágrimas, mas lágrimas duvidosas que aos olhos dos convidados: uns achavam que era alegria, mas outros, o que era mais certo, achavam que era ciúmes de "perder" o filho para Hermione. Fim do casamento...a festa...a hora do bolo...a hora do buquê, ih, Gina saiu correndo para pegar o buquê e ao fazê-lo fitou Harry e corou, o jovem, por sua vez, desejou ter sumido ao ouvir um "Aê Harry!" vindo do fundo do salão, de Fred que estava sentado junto com Jorge numa mesa, intencionalmente, perto da mesa do buffet.  
  
Então, Harry se aproximou:  
  
-Ô, Mione, foi mal, sabe o que é...  
  
-Tá tudo bem, Harry, eu é que exagerei um pouco! Foi mal...  
  
-Ah! Que isso! E ai, fiquei sabendo que você está trabalhando no St. Mungus...  
  
Mas a conversa dos dois teria que esperar, pois Arthur Weasley estava fazendo o brinde, sendo acompanhado pelos convidados:  
  
-Senhoras e Senhores, antes de mais nada gostaria de fazer um minuto de silêncio ao nosso querido e, infelizmente, desaparecido Alvo Dumbledore... bem, e gostaria de anunciar que minha caçulinha, Gina, há pouco se formou em Hogwarts e será a nova prof. de Transfiguração já que a Prof.McGonagall assumiu provisoriamente a escola, mas... chegou a grande hora, Rony, Hermione, desejo de todo coração que sejam muito felizes. Um brinde aos noivos!!!  
  
-Um brinde aos noivos! - brindaram todos  
  
Viva... # fim do flashback#  
  
-Harry, Harry, alô!  
  
-Ah! Moody! Estava pensando no...desculpe! Onde estávamos?  
  
-Bem, uma moça foi atacada às 22:15 no Beco Diagonal no ínicio do mês e há outra queixa de um casal que foi atacado em Hogsmeade na semana passada, ah, Harry, você está prestando atenção?  
  
-Ehrr...desculpe, eu estou mesmo distraído! Acho que preciso de uns dias de descanso, Moody, será que eu posso...?  
  
- Eu também preciso de um descanso, mas nós precisamos trabalhar! Esses ataques estão aumentando a cada hora que passa! Ah! Tá bom, uma semana?  
  
-Se tá bom? Tá ótimo!!! Ehrr... obrigado, Moody! Então, nos vemos na semana que vem e vou procurar saber mais sobre esses ataques!  
  
Era bom demais para ser verdade: uma semana sem trabalho! E a primeira coisa que Harry pensou foi em Rony e Mione. Finalmente, iria visitá-los, faria uma surpresa!! Chegou em casa mais cedo, para a surpresa de Sirius e Lupin que estavam com um grupo de amigos batendo um papo. Subiu as escadas correndo, arrumou as malas e desceu para conversar com as visitas.  
  
-Oi, Harry! -disse Lupin- Esses são Timothy Myrr e Aaron Livens! Mundungo Fletcher e Arabella Figg você já os conhece!  
  
- Oi, como vão? -disse Harry para todos que o responderam quase na mesma hora! Harry pediu licença e indicou a cozinha com os olhos para Sirius:  
  
-Harry, o que houve?  
  
-Sirius, arranjei uma folga. Só queria te avisar.  
  
-Como? É bem difícil um Auror-Detetive tirar férias no meio do ano. Você não foi despedido, foi?  
  
-Bem, não! Estava com Moody analisando uns ataques causados pôr uns carinhas, mas...  
  
-Mas..  
  
-Eu estava distraído pensando no casamento de Rony e Mione, e acabei pedindo uma folguinha pro Moody que afirmou também estar precisando de um descanso. Ai eu pensei em preparar uma visita surpresa para os Weasley.  
  
-Folga? Quanto tempo você pretende ficar fora?  
  
-Uma semana. Sugestão de Moody. Por que, algum problema?  
  
-Não -respondeu um Sirius pensativo- Quando você vai viajar?  
  
-Amanhã. Vou pro meu quarto quero acordar cedo! Sorte a minha, né?  
  
-É! -respondeu um Sirius desconfiado. Ah! Mudando de assunto, consegui um emprego no Ministério da Magia, começo a trabalhar amanhã no Setor de Imigração do Mundo Mágico!  
  
-Sério? Parabéns, Sirius!  
  
-Obrigado! Finalmente quando der poderemos cai fora daqui! Lupin é um amigo, mas não é por isso que temos que aturar os uivos dele...Bem, boa noite, Harry!!  
  
Após desejar boa noite ao padrinho, Harry se despediu de Lupin, dos convidados e fitou Aaron Livens que o olhava também:  
  
-Boa noite, Sr. Potter!- respondeu o homem fazendo Harry perceber a frieza em sua voz!  
  
-Boa noite, Sr. Livens!  
  
Harry subiu, colocou o pijama e deitou na cama. Apesar de ter achado estranho o comportamento de Livens não via a hora de ver seus amigos e adormeceu.  
  
O sol estava queimando o rosto de Hermione que acabara de acordar. Ao olhar para o outro lado da cama percebeu que Rony já havia saído para trabalhar, então levantou, deu comida para Bichento e Pichi e foi se arrumar para ir trabalhar. Hermione, apesar de ter nascido trouxa, foi a melhor aluna em seu tempo na escola, se tornara médica do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, mas como o hospital tomava seu tempo para quase tudo não tinha tempo para escrever, até porque começara à escrever havia pouco tempo. Rony e Mione começaram a namorar no sexto ano, enquanto Harry estava enrolado com uma menina da Corvinal, Cho Chang, mas não deu certo, não por falta de tentativa, mas porque a vida dele era muito complicada para pensar em namoros. Mesmo assim, quando Rony começou a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia, Hermione começou a passar o resto do dia, ou trabalhando no hospital ou escrevendo em casa, sozinha. Para ela, estava sendo duro, pois o marido saía antes dela acordar e voltava depois dela ir dormir, mas tudo bem! Ela sabia que Rony não fazia isso de propósito, sabia que o trabalho era puxado, ela conhecia muito bem o marido, sabia que Rony faria de tudo para ficar em casa jogando Xadrez de bruxo com o vizinho aposentado. Na verdade, Rony trabalhava tanto assim, pois estava cansado de bancar o pobretão e mesmo com uma situação financeira boa ele trabalhava que nem um escravo dizendo sempre o que seu pai diz: tempo é dinheiro, então quanto mais tempo trabalhando, mais dinheiro. Ao chegar do trabalho, Mione estava começando o terceiro capítulo de seu quarto livro, quando ouviu um barulho vindo do quintal, desceu as escadas e viu um rosto conhecido que fez a jovem abrir um sorriso gigantesco nos lábios:  
  
-HARRY!!! -gritou Mione, e a jovem correu para o abraço- Você Veio!!!!  
  
-Mione!! Que saudades!!! Como vão as coisas por aqui?  
  
-É! Estão indo!  
  
-Cadê o Rony?...Hermione, está acontecendo alguma coisa?  
  
-Ai, Harry! Vem, vamos entrar para conversar! E os dois amigos entraram e conversaram até altas horas da noite...  
  
N/A: Tah eu confesso, naum eh lá o que se diz nossa que capítulo espetacular, mas eu tentei... Em hipótese alguma existe slash (RL/SB) nessa fic, que fique claro que Sirius e Harry estão morando de favor na casa do Remo. 


	4. Cap3

A VOLTA DE VOLDEMORT?  
  
Hermione contou para Harry a falta que Rony fazia, mostrando sua preocupação com o exagero que Rony fazia para trabalhar e apontou para o relógio de parede dos trouxas, que ganhara de sua mãe em seu último aniversário, que estava ao lado do relógio mágico que Rony ganhou de Gina de casamento mostrando que Hermione estava em casa e que Rony estava no trabalho:  
  
-Olha, Harry, já é duas e meia! -falou uma Hermione indignada.  
  
-É, Mione, mas você lembra que quando passávamos as férias na casa do Rony, o Sr. Weasley ficava o dia inteiro trabalhando! -lembrou Harry  
  
-Eu sei, Harry, mas, Rony está levando o trabalho muito a sério. Você acredita que quando ele traz trabalho para casa ele fica a madrugada inteira acordado e ainda por cima gritando com Bichento. Eu sei muito bem o que acontece quando uma pessoa ultrapassa dos seus limites, eu quase pirei, lembra?  
  
-É, Mione, você tem razão, eu vou conversar com Rony sobre isso! Mas como vão as coisas por aqui? Alguma novidade?  
  
-Por aqui está tudo na mesma... trabalho oito horas por dia no hospital e nas horas vagas escrevo meus livros...cuido de Bichento e Pichi... Mas como você conseguiu fugir do trabalho?  
  
-É! Dia cheio o seu!! Eu consegui uma semana de folga no trabalho, mas estou com um caso no meio do caminho...Há vários acidentes ocorrendo e temos várias provas de que tem bando metido! Qual o nome dele...ah, Black Fingers!  
  
-Black Fingers? Black Fingers!! Já ouvi alguém falar neles!! Mas não me lembro onde ou quando, mas faz tempo!! Ah, Harry, como eu sou distraída, você deve estar cansado e...  
  
Naquele momento, Rony, chegou e ficou espantado com a surpresa que estava sentada no sofá do lado de Hermione:  
  
-HARRY!!!  
  
-Oi, Rony! Quanto tempo? Ae, como foi o trabalho hoje? -perguntou Harry que deu uma piscada para Hermione.  
  
-Ah! Foi terrível! Lúcio Malfoy queria botar Cornélio Fudge para fora do Ministério da Magia, ih, rolou o maior estresse.. Meu pai e eu querendo partir para cima dele e Percy tentava segurar nós dois...uma loucura... Malfoy viu Sirius lá e ficou furioso...saiu resmungando os mais variados tipos de xingamentos imagináveis.  
  
-Amor, você quer comer alguma coisa? -perguntou Hermione  
  
-Não...Então, Harry, como eu ia dizendo...  
  
-Tá, Ronald, se vira, então...E você, Harry, quer alguma coisa?  
  
-Não, Mione, Obrigado!  
  
-Tá! Eu vou dormir, sabe, Harry, eu também tive um dia estressante! Boa noite, Harry!  
  
-Boa noite, Mione!  
  
-Nossa, como ela está nervosinha...- comentou Rony ao ver Hermione subindo as escadas fazendo um barulho estrondoso...  
  
-Eu não pensaria assim, Rony. Precisamos conversar.  
  
Harry e Rony conversaram até o sol clarear. Harry contara à Rony as preocupações que Mione desabafara nas horas anteriores. Por fim, concluiu:  
  
-Rony, vocês são casados e obviamente se amam. Mas acho que já está na hora de vocês terem a tal da DR. Eu sei que o trabalho é importante, mas a Mione está sentindo muito a sua falta e está realmente preocupada com você. Ela diz que você só trabalha, que não tem nem tempo para você.  
  
-Ehrr...-Rony parecia estar entendendo a situação e tomou uma decisão - Obrigado, Harry! Vou conversar com a Mione amanhã!!! Vou dar um tempo no trabalho, até porque quero aproveitar sua visita! Bem, vamos dormir!!!  
  
-Mione me falou que vou dormir no quarto que Gina tem aqui!!  
  
-Nossa, não sei como você vai conseguir dormir naquele quarto rosa, cheio de fadinhas nojentinhas!  
  
-Não esquenta!  
  
-É, boa noite!  
  
-Boa noite!  
  
A casa de Rony e Mione é um lugar meio esquisito... entre objetos bruxos e trouxas, é possível dizer que aquele casal é completamente esquisito. Hermione acordou e para sua surpresa, Rony estava lá, ao seu lado, dormindo. A jovem levantou, preparou o café da manhã, alimentou Bichento e Pichi e pegou uma pasta vermelha, sentou no sofá da sala e começou a examinar os sintomas de uma paciente, Caroll Simms, que estava num estado muito grave ("Que estranho, perdeu muito sangue mas não tem nenhum corte", lembrou Hermione do comentário de sua amiga de plantão Mary-Ann Myrr). Hermione pensou, pensou e como sempre a jovem teve uma suspeita que poderia ser a causa da enfermidade de Caroll Simms e se arrumou rapidamente deixando um bilhete:  
  
Harry e Rony,  
  
Bom dia!  
  
Tive que ir ao hospital para cuidar de uma paciente, mas não demoro. Tem comida pronta no forno é só esquentar, mas não queimem a casa, por favor!!  
  
Hermione  
  
-Não queimem a casa, sei!! É só eu ficar em casa que ela sai!  
  
-Ah! Rony! Qual é? Quando ela chegar vocês conversam!! Rony largou o bilhete e foi para a cozinha resmungando, enquanto Harry escrevia uma carta para Sirius e Lupin:  
  
Caros Sirius e Lupin,  
  
E ai, Sirius, como foi o primeiro dia de trabalho? Soube que rolou um estresse ai, ontem! Ei, Lupin, curtindo as férias?! Cheguei ontem ás oito da noite e aqui está meio esquisito. Rony e Mione estão meio brigados, mas nada que uma boa conversa resolva!  
  
Do mais, está tudo bem!  
  
Harry  
  
Terminada a carta, Harry amarrou-a na perna de Edwiges e ao ver que a coruja levantou vôo foi para a cozinha e entendeu porque Hermione pedira em tomar cuidado com a cozinha:  
  
-Rony? Está tudo bem? Ehrr.. Onde você está?  
  
-Eu estou aqui, bem na sua frente! A Mione vai me matar!  
  
-É, vai mesmo!  
  
-Ei, Harry dá pra parar de rir!  
  
-Foi mal...mas a sua cara tá muito engraçada!  
  
-Vamos dar um jeito nessa cozinha antes da Mione voltar!  
  
-inflamare encerratus!- falou Harry apontando sua varinha para a fumaça- Maravilha, Rony! Você queimou o café da manhã!  
  
-Ah! Harry, não enche. Tem suco de abóbora e rosquinhas na tal da geladeira! Eu ainda morro tentando descobrir qual é a magia que faz isso aí gelar!  
  
-A energia elétrica, Rony...eletricidade!  
  
-Tá, mais qual é a dessa de eclecticidade também? Ai esses trouxas!!! Harry riu com a confusão de Rony.  
  
Hermione voltou mais cedo e sua expressão não era das melhores e tudo o que ela queria, naquele momento, era descansar. A vida no hospital era um horror, pois a toda hora, Hermione via um paciente morrer, o que acabara de ocorrer:  
  
-Oi! Que cheiro é esse?  
  
-Ehrr...nada meu amor! Como foi seu dia?  
  
-Péssimo! Eu estou precisando dormir!  
  
Depois que Hermione subiu para dormir, Rony vira para Harry e diz em tom de protesto:  
  
- Harry, depois você me fala que ela não está nervosa!  
  
-E mal-humorada! -completou Harry  
  
O restante do dia foi tranqüilo, pois Harry e Rony jogaram xadrez de bruxo, conversaram sobre trabalho, e recordaram suas aventuras nos tempos de Hogwarts ("Urgh! E aquelas aranhas!", pensou Rony enquanto falavam sobre a abertura da Câmara Secreta, no segundo ano) e é claro, não podiam deixar de falar em Dumbledore. Para aqueles jovens era muito estranho que o desaparecimento do maior bruxo dos últimos tempos fosse tão desconhecido no mundo mágico.  
  
Nesse exato momento, Hermione chegou na sala com a mesma expressão de antes:  
  
-Acho que apesar de Você-Sabe-Quem ter sido destruído, tem gente tramando seu retorno novamente!  
  
-Mas, Mione como você pode ter certeza disso? É difícil que Voldemort retorne, ainda mais agora que os Comensais da Morte foram presos em Azkaban!  
  
-Peraí, Harry, nem todos os Comensais da Morte foram presos! Esqueceu que Lúcio Malfoy apareceu ontem no Ministério da Magia?  
  
-Mas não estou me referindo aos Comensais da Morte!  
  
-Não? Hermione seja mais específica!  
  
-Acho que sei como Você-Sabe-Quem pretende voltar...  
  
N/A: E ai o que estão achando? Tudo bem que esteja horroroso, eu naum ligo! Ah! please deixem reviews! eu preciso da opinião de vcs!!! 


	5. Cap4

A BIBLIOTECA DE HERMIONE  
  
Hermione estava definitivamente aflita, pois estava andando de um lado para o outro, pensando e repensando. Havia um clima tenso no ar:  
  
-Hermione, continuo na mesma...do que é que você está falando?  
  
-Estou confusa, alguma coisa não encaixa!! Preciso ir á biblioteca pesquisar!  
  
-Que? Não me diga que vocês tem uma biblioteca aqui? -perguntou um Harry abobado.  
  
-É temos! Mas só a Mione vai lá!!! -respondeu Rony abafando uma gargalhada.  
  
-Parem de gracinhas, isso é sério! Eu preciso ver se tenho algo sobre os Black Fingers!  
  
As horas foram se passando e Harry estava ficando tão aflito quanto Hermione, começara a andar de um lado para outro, pensando e repensando. Enquanto isso, Rony escrevia para seu pai que estava trabalhando no Ministério da Magia:  
  
Pai,  
  
Não fui trabalhar hoje e não pretendo ir trabalhar pelos próximos quatro dias, pois Harry tirou folga no trabalho e veio nos visitar. E preciso de um tempo para ficar com a Mione, nós estamos precisando conversar e acertar algumas coisas. Se precisar de alguma ajuda me avisa!  
  
Rony  
  
Ao mandar Pichi fazer a entrega da carta, Rony virou para Harry e com um tom de alívio disse:  
  
-É! Vai ser bom tirar esses dias de folga! Agora vou poder jogar xadrez de bruxo o dia inteiro e te apresentar ao vizinho aposentado.  
  
-Sei...  
  
-O que foi, Harry?  
  
-Não sei, Rony! Acho que Hermione tem razão! Tem alguma coisa esquisita acontecendo...o misterioso desaparecimento de Dumbledore, esses Black Fingers...  
  
-Mas Harry, você acha que isso tudo está relacionado com Você-Sabe-Quem? Quero dizer, você o destruiu naquele duelo, não é?  
  
-Rony, tudo está relacionado com Voldemort! Agora começo a entender o que Hermione está suspeitando!  
  
Rony estava na mesma, mas sabia que algo de terrível estava para acontecer, por isso resolveu esperar Hermione voltar da biblioteca, mas o que queria mesmo era dizer à esposa o quanto sentia sua falta e que iria conversar com o pai para diminuir sua carga horária. Mas, enquanto Hermione não voltava ficava apenas pensando na tragédia que seria se Voldemort ressurgisse mais uma vez.  
  
Então Hermione aparece com vários pergaminhos nas mãos:  
  
-Bem, por onde começo...Os Black Fingers...Tá! Esse bando de bruxos usam um tipo de feitiço que não precisa de varinha, eles atacam e depois lançam na vítima o feitiço da memória!  
  
-Só isso! disse Rony- Você ficou horas dentro daquela biblioteca para saber apenas isso?  
  
-Ei, dá um tempo, os Black Fingers é um grupo recente, não tem muito o que saber sobre eles! E só tem um lugar onde podemos nos informar mais a respeito desse grupo das trevas...Hogwarts. Temos que ir para Hogwarts!  
  
-Tá bom!!! O que iríamos dizer para McGonagall? Oi, diretora, viemos aqui para bancar os heróis e esfregar nossas bundas na cara do perigo!  
  
-É, Rony, você está certo! Precisamos de um plano- falou Harry.  
  
Harry, Rony e Hermione levaram um susto fenomenal quando ouviram Pichi e Edwiges bicarem a janela ao acabarem de chegar. Hermione levantou da poltrona ao lado do sofá e abriu a janela para as corujas poderem entrar.  
  
Ao voltar para a poltrona, Hermione tinha em suas mãos cartas, uma era bem esquisita, era feita de pergaminho com letras verde-esmeralda e outra era do Sr. Weasley que foi entregue à Rony:  
  
Rony,  
  
Não é certo você faltar ao trabalho, mas você tem seus motivos e espero que você curta esses dias com Harry e minha norinha. Mande-os lembranças. No momento não preciso de ajuda, mas espero contar com você quando necessário e Rony se acerte com a Mione, tá ok?!  
  
Um abraço do papai.  
  
-Um abraço do papai! -resmungou Rony- Ele pensa que eu ainda sou criança...eu tenho vinte anos...Eí, Harry, o seu aniversário tá chegando...Uma festa, podemos dar uma festa...  
  
Mas Rony calou a boca rapidamente ao ver a expressão de Hermione ao terminar de ler a outra carta. A jovem estava completamente enterrada no pergaminho que estava dentro do envelope, quando olhou para os dois que estavam de certo modo assustados com a expressão risonha de Hermione:  
  
-Amor, o que é que houve?  
  
-Ãh! A melhor coisa que poderia acontecer para nós!!!  
  
-Conta logo!  
  
-Ai, eu não acredito!!  
  
-Ah! Mione dá pra parar de fazer suspense!  
  
-Pelo que está escrito nessa carta, Harry, não precisamos nos preocupar com a sua festa de aniversário....  
  
-Porque...  
  
-Já temos uma festa para ir e com certeza não iremos faltar! -concluiu  
  
Hermione mostrando a carta para Harry e Rony que estava escrito:  
  
BAILE DOS EX-ALUNOS DE HOGWARTS Era 1980/2000  
  
-Estão vendo, não precisamos mais nos preocupar com plano nenhum para ir para Hogwarts...  
  
N/A: jah deixaram suas reviews? naum! Fala sério, assim eu vou ficar careca! 


	6. Cap5

TEMPO DE RECONCILIAÇÀO  
  
Harry e Rony ficaram abobados quando Hermione acabou de ler a carta do Baile de Hogwarts...Na carta explicava que os ex-alunos interessados deveriam pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts no dia 23 de Julho que o Baile seria uma reunião entre os ex-alunos de Hogwarts, teria um concurso de dança e que o retorno seria no dia 31 de agosto. Terminada a leitura da carta, os amigos conversaram animados:  
  
-Vou pedir uma folga no trabalho também, assim teremos dois meses para aproveitar a "liberdade"!  
  
-Sério? Bem...ãh...ehrr...eu estava pensando em pedir lá no Ministério uma diminuição da minha carga horária e tentar ficar o fim de semana livre...o que você acha?  
  
-Bem, eu vou pro quintal ver o que o Bichento está fazendo! -disse Harry para deixar os pombinhos conversarem. Na verdade, essa foi a única desculpa que Harry teve em mente.  
  
Não é a primeira vez que Harry os ajudava em crises. Harry os ajudou muito quando não conseguiam dizer que se amavam, por isso ficava como um iô-iô conversando com um e com outro...Ele foi o verdadeiro cúpido para os amigos.  
  
Algum tempo depois, Rony apareceu no quintal chamando Harry para jantar:  
  
-Cara!! Estamos numa boa...  
  
-Maravilha!!  
  
-Ô, Harry, brigado, Mione quer falar com você também.  
  
-Não precisa agradecer.  
  
Harry e Rony entraram em casa e sentiram um cheiro muito agradável vindo da cozinha. Hermione estava realmente feliz...Há tempos ela não se sentia assim. Durante o jantar os três conversaram e ficaram até altas horas se divertindo, relembrando o passado e tudo mais:  
  
-E quando Malfoy foi transformado na doninha quicante, cara nunca vi uma cena tão emocionante em toda a minha vida!-disse Rony radiante!  
  
-É! Aquilo foi um espetáculo! Mas falando nos Malfoy, Rony, porque é que o pai do Draco queria botar Cornélio Fudge para fora do Ministério da Magia?  
  
-Para falar a verdade, Mione, eu não sei...O que eu realmente sei é que ele queria empregar um amigo dos tempos da escola, um tal de num-sei-quem Livens.  
  
Harry se engasgou com o suco de abóbora:  
  
-Livens? Você quer dizer Aaron Livens?  
  
-Não sei se o nome dele é Aaron, por que, Harry?  
  
-É que no dia antes de vir pra cá, Sirius e Lupin estavam com um grupo de amigos: Mundungus Fletcher e Arabella Figg que nós já conhecemos e Timothy Myrr e Aaron Livens que me foram apresentados...Para falar a verdade não gostei nem um pouco dele, ele é muito esquisito!!  
  
-Timothy Myrr? Não pode ser... Ele é amigo de Sirius e Lupin?  
  
-É! Por que, Mione?  
  
-Bem, é muita coincidência...Ele trabalha lá no hospital, no SMRP.  
  
-O que é isso?  
  
-Setor Médi-mágico de Registro dos Pacientes, Rony...É uma espécie de secretaria do Hospital. Ele é o pai de Mary-Ann Myrr, uma das médicas do meu plantão.  
  
-Mary-Ann Myrr? Esse nome não me é estranho!  
  
-Mas é claro que não é! A Mary era do terceiro ano quando nós entramos na escola! Ela era da Corvinal e estudava História da Magia com Fred e Jorge. Era a melhor aluna da Corvinal.  
  
-Caramba! Agora eu estou me lembrando dela...ela é morena e vivia grudada com a Cho Chang, ops, Harry, você se enrolou com a Cho, né? Falando sério... Você precisa desencalhar!  
  
-Ih! Sei lá! Talvez...  
  
-Qual é, Harry? Não vai dizer que você não gosta da Cho? Pode mentir...  
  
-Ah! Era romance de adolescente, nada mais!!  
  
-Cara, como você mente mau!  
  
-Vocês dois vão ficar nessa, é? Eu vou é escrever pro hospital e comunicar que eu vou tirar licença.  
  
-Tá, Mione, o jantar estava ótimo!  
  
-É! Eu gostei também! Parabéns, Mione!  
  
-Tá bom... Ei, Harry, Lupin não está trabalhando em Hogwarts? Como ele estava em casa?  
  
-Hogwarts já entrou de férias, se esqueceu!  
  
-Ah! É!  
  
As coisas estavam se saindo muito bem...Rony e Mione bateram a DR e decidiram que iriam reduzir o trabalho...Harry estava louco para ver Cho, pois mesmo se fazendo difícil ele gostava dela.  
  
Finalmente, na véspera do embarque, Hermione estava arrumando as malas, enquanto Rony levava Harry para conhecer o vizinho aposentado, mas ao tocar a campainha não havia ninguém, então decidiram voltar para casa. Hermione pediu a Harry que colocasse a mesa enquanto Rony a ajudava a terminar de fazer o jantar, depois que se acertaram eles estavam num grude que chegava a doer.  
  
Depois de algum tempo, os amigos estavam terminando o jantar e decidiram ir dormir cedo, pois não queriam chegar atrasados no Expresso de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry acorda e percebe o quanto estava quente naquela manhã. Já estava na hora de se arrumar e não hesitou em ir tomar banho. Enquanto Rony descia e preparava o café, Hermione escrevia para seus pais avisando que estaria fora pôr, praticamente, dois meses.  
  
Tudo pronto, a não ser o café da manhã queimado de Rony ( "Eu juro que tentei" lamentou sem graça), e então partiram, resolveram ir no Nôitibus Andante para não chamarem a atenção dos trouxas.  
  
Quando partiram, Harry, Rony e Hermione nem perceberam que na casa ao lado, na janela do segundo andar, à esquerda, uma sombra acompanhava seus passos com cautela, tentando não ser descoberta.  
  
N/A: Bem, a Mary-Ann Myrr foi inspirada na Mariana, minha querida amiga e fã de Harry Potter, que na net é conhecida como Marymars. Mary um bjão pra vc, te adoro!!!  
  
N/A 2: Gostaria de agradecer à Jasmin Tuk pela review e dizer que o Harry e a Gina vão demorar um pouquinho pra ficarem juntos...( buááá). Eu jah estou escrevendo o Cap 12 da fic e é ai que eles vão começar a se entender... Do mesmo modo, Jasmin, brigadão!!! 


	7. Cap6

ENCONTRANDO MALFOY  
  
Ao chegar na Estação King's Cross, Harry, Rony e Hermione não demoraram para ultrapassar a Plataforma 9 3/4, estavam felizes pôr retornar à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Entrando no trem, os três procuraram sentar sozinhos em uma cabine, naquele momento nada nem ninguém poderia acabar com o entusiasmo daqueles jovens... Porém...  
  
-Que cena comovente!!! Os três Patetas!  
  
-Draco Malfoy, que desgosto em vê-lo! Conseguiu se livrar de Azkaban, né?- falou Rony com desprezo.  
  
-Mas é claro que sim, pobretão!  
  
-Cala boca, Malfoy, cai fora daqui, você não é bem-vindo!  
  
-Potter, você ainda fala, é!- disse Draco sarcasticamente- Pensei que com o tempo a fama de maioral iria te deixar retardado!Ih, não, engano meu, você é retardado!  
  
-Ah, Malfoy, vai plantar batata!- ironizou Hermione.  
  
-Vai plantar batata? -indagou um Draco abismado- Granger, eu esperava mais de você!  
  
-É Sra. Weasley, para sua informação. Harry é nosso padrinho.  
  
Os três nunca viram um Malfoy com tanto nojo expressado no rosto pálido. Draco, por sua vez, nunca sentiu tanta raiva em toda sua vida, se virou para Harry, criticando-o:  
  
-Tem doido pra tudo...onde já se viu! O famoso Harry Potter envolvido com essa gentinha- virou para Rony-O que foi que o poço de bosta da sua mãe fez para vocês comerem, hein?  
  
-Como é que é, Malfoy, poço de bosta? - ameaçou Hermione. Malfoy acabara de tocar num assunto muito sensível para a jovem, ela simplesmente amava a família do marido - Sabe de uma coisa, poço de bosta que eu conheço só sua família, não é a toa que os seus cabelos são tão sebosos. A bosta que você usa no seu cabelo é sua ou do seu pai?- disse Hermione com raiva.  
  
-Oh! Sra. Weasley! Pisei no seu calo, é?! Só uma sangue-ruim e um famosinho de araque para gostar de uma família que não tem onde cair morta!- desdenhou Draco.  
  
Rony estava mais vermelho que a própria cor vermelha.  
  
As coisas estavam ficando tensas naquela cabine, e o que era para ser uma viajem tranqüila, acabou se tornando um pesadelo, mas para o alívio dos três e até mesmo para o bem de Draco(ou não!), Lupin chegou sondando o que estava acontecendo:  
  
-Você é que não vai ter onde cair morto se continuar no meu caminho, moleque!  
  
-Tente!- disse Malfoy agora encarando Lupin.  
  
-Não me desafie, Malfoy- avisou Lupin.  
  
Draco que não é bobo nem nada nem quis esperar para ver o que iria acontecer se ele continuasse ali, então não demorou em ralar peito o mais rápido possível.  
  
Ao ver que o sonserino sumiu de vista, Lupin sentou ao lado de Harry, já que o grude de Rony e Hermione tinha voltado naquele momento. Para Harry, era um alívio ter Lupin como compania, pois não agüentava mais dar uma de castiçal. Então sem demora Harry, Rony, Hermione e Lupin estavam conversando animadamente sobre o Baile e tudo mais:  
  
-Lupin, me conta como é o esquema do Baile dos ex-alunos?  
  
-Olha, Mione, para ser sincero, eu não sei, pois a festa do Baile é modificada de acordo com as turmas referentes aos 20 anos de Hogwarts!  
  
- Como assim turmas referentes?  
  
-Esse Baile acontece de 20 em 20 anos, ou seja, para cada festa assuntos e temas diferentes... a festa é à fantasia, mas o tema eu não sei, até por que mesmo trabalhando em Hogwarts, eu não consegui descobrir o que a organizadora do Baile está tramando.  
  
-Quem é a organizadora do Baile? Nós conhecemos?  
  
-Mas é claro que conhecem! Um de vocês a conhece muito bem!!! É a Gina!!!  
  
Os três ficaram abobados, ainda mais Rony que de abobado passou a ficar receoso. Uma visão super feminista passou em sua cabeça, naquele momento, começou a ver o Salão Principal cheio de fadinhas e duendes repletos de estrelinhas e purpurina mágica. Mas seus pensamentos "aginados" foram felizmente interrompidos por Fred e Jorge, que entraram na cabine na maior algazarra:  
  
-Qual é, Rony! O que te faz pensar tão profundamente? -perguntou Fred, com ar intelectual.  
  
-Cuidado! -gritou Jorge- De pensar morreu o burro!  
  
-Pô, Jorge, vê se não dá idéia! Agora o Rony vai ficar pensando na morte do burro!  
  
-Mione, minha cunhadinha, vê se dá um jeito nesse seu marido... Se é que você me entende...  
  
-Por Merlim, vocês dois não sossegam nem um pouco, será que não conhecem o silêncio?  
  
-Silêncio? Nós costumávamos ouvir isso de Percy quando estávamos criando as Gemialidades Weasley!  
  
-E Percy acabava fazendo mais barulho que a gente, quando ele nos atacava com livros e caldeirões furados - disse Fred imitando o irmão.  
  
-É! Ninguém acreditou na gente quando criávamos as coisas, só o Harry mesmo!  
  
-Graças à você, Harry, nós temos uma loja de logros no Beco Diagonal, a Weasley Logroshop! Vamos, Fred, temos que arrumar o carrinho!  
  
-É vamos! Agora temos licença para vendermos nossos logros em todo mundo mágico! No próximo verão iremos inaugurar a nossa filial em Hogsmeade!  
  
-Tchau, Harry, tchau, Lupin!-disse Fred.  
  
-Tchau, Mione, tchau, Rony!-disse Jorge mal intencionado.  
  
-Tchau!- disseram todos no mesmo instante.  
  
-É, eles parecem estar bastante entusiasmados!  
  
-Não, Lupin, eles estão é repetitivos! Toda vez que eles me encontram é sempre a mesma coisa...Que se não fosse por mim, eles não teriam a loja e coisas do gênero.  
  
-O que não deixa de ser verdade!-disse Hermione.  
  
-É mesmo! -disse Rony  
  
-Olha, estamos chegando! -disse Harry não dando atenção aos amigos.  
  
Houve um silêncio naquela cabine...A visão na janela, criou um clima de intenso contentamento...Eles estavam chegando em Hogwarts.  
  
N/A: Caraca, eu naum sei se choro ou se caio na gargalhada...vamos aos fatos... Amei a aparição do meu querido Draquinho! Naum consegui pensar em nada mais criativo que "de pensar morreu o burro". Naum consigo ver o gêmeos Weasley maduros e comportados, por isso eles e alguns personagens estarão falando uma porção de bobagem no decorrer dessa fic! Reviews, please! 


	8. Cap7

A RECEPÇÃO  
  
Quando chegaram em Hogwarts, todos estavam entusiasmados com o Baile. Não sabiam o que estaria por vir, por isso estavam curiosos para descobrir. Rony, por sua vez, só pensava na decoração de Gina e o que iria fazer com ela se visse uma fadinha voando por ai. Mas, mais uma vez, seus planos mirabolantes foram interrompidos por Neville Longbottom, o novo professor de Herbologia depois da Sra. Sprout:  
  
-Atenção, ex-alunos, ãh, bem, ehrr...  
  
-Qual é, Longbottom, não me diga que esqueceu o que iria falar?- disse Pansy Parkinson com cara de quem acabou de sair de uma diarréia daquelas.  
  
-Não, Parkinson, na verdade, eu estava justamente olhando para você quando me atrapalhei. Mas também quem é que iria conseguir se concentrar com essa sua cara de dragão mal-amado?  
  
-Parem com isso! -vociferou McGonagall que estava se aproximando do grupo- Santo Deus, será que vocês não podem ficar um instante sem essas briguinhas? Longbottom, deixe isso comigo!  
  
-Tudo Bem, diretora.  
  
-Bem, irei distribuir para todos Cartas Explicativas. Nelas vocês terão todas as suas perguntas respondidas, é só perguntar.  
  
-Mas é obvio! Agora nós temos que conversar com um pedaço de pergaminho velho! -disse Draco sarcasticamente.  
  
-Como disse, Sr. Malfoy?  
  
-Ah! Nada. É diretora, né?  
  
-Sim sou, porque algum problema?  
  
-Não nenhum! -respondeu Draco resmungando algo do tipo "ainda".  
  
-Bem, o jantar será servido podem se dirigir ao Salão Principal!- terminou McGonagall.  
  
Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred, Jorge, Rony, Hermione, seguiram para o Salão, após terem se despedido de Harry, que resolveu dar uma voltinha antes de ir jantar.  
  
-Gina ficou em Hogwarts elaborando a decoração do Baile -disse Percy  
  
-É! Só espero que a decoração do Baile não seja igual ao quarto que ela tem lá em casa!  
  
-Ei, o quarto dela até que é bonitinho, e fique o senhor sabendo, Ronald, que eu ajudei na decoração, tá!  
  
-Vocês estão vendo onde eu me meti? -falou Rony para os irmãos- Essas duas, quando se juntam é aconselhável ter em mãos um abafador de ouvido.  
  
-Como é que é, Rony? Abafador de ouvido?  
  
-Brincadeira, meu amor -disse um Rony fulo, de tanto ouvir seus irmãos rindo da cara dele.  
  
- E falando no diabo... -disse Gui para a ruiva que vinha em sua direção- olha só...a decoradora! Oi, diabo!  
  
-Ei, que história é essa de diabo?  
  
-Nada, Gi! Bobagem desses seus irmãos!  
  
-Ehrr, Mione, cadê o Harry?  
  
-Ele foi dar uma volta para matar a saudade! Você está doidinha para ver o Harry, né?  
  
-Rony, você tem algum abafador de ouvido por aí? -perguntou Fred, que estava com a mão nos ouvidos!  
  
-Não, mas eu avisei...não venha reclamar!  
  
-Do que é que eles estão falando, Mione?  
  
-Como eu já disse, bobagem!  
  
Os oito entraram no Salão Principal, e se dirigiram imediatamente para a mesa da Grifinória, com exeção de Hermione que fora cumprimentar Mary-Ann Myrr: sua colega de trabalho.  
  
-Oi, Mary! Que bom que você veio!  
  
-E você acha que eu ia perder a oportunidade de voltar para Hogwarts, Mione?  
  
-É, acho que não! Como vai seu pai?  
  
-Bem, obrigada! E a família? E o maridão?  
  
-Ah, eles estão ótimos! Obrigada. Ah, vê se aparece lá na mesa da Grifinória pra gente bater um papo! Até.  
  
-Tudo bem. A gente se esbarra por aí.  
  
Hermione se dirigiu para a mesa da Grifinória e se sentou ao lado de Rony, de frente para Gina. Os Weasley ficaram conversando com as Cartas para saber exatamente o que estaria por vir. E conversaram animados esperando o retorno de Harry.  
  
N/A: Tah , uma das minhas "invenções": Cartas Explicativas! 


	9. Cap8

A RAIVA de HARRY  
  
Passando por uma das janelas do corredor, Harry avistou a cabana de Hagrid, intacta, e comoveu-se. Se ele pudesse voltar no tempo mais uma vez... Porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Severo Snape:  
  
-O que faz aqui, Potter?  
  
-Nada que te interesse! -retrucou Harry  
  
-O que disse?  
  
-Eu disse, hum...hum: NA-DA QUE TE IN-TE-RES-SE!  
  
-Como ousa falar assim comigo?  
  
-Com você, eu falo até pior!  
  
-O QUE?  
  
-Bem, deixa eu ser mais claro. Não lhe devo satisfações, já que não sou mais seu aluno. E é bom você tomar cuidado comigo, Snape, estou de olho em você! -engrossou Harry.  
  
-Você, Potter? De olho em mim? -desdenhou Snape.  
  
-Ora, não seja sínico! Você sabe muito bem o que estou falando! -e fitando Snape com raiva, completou - Hagrid!  
  
-Ah, o meio-gigante patético! O que é que tem ele?  
  
-Vamos ver como você reage quando eu achar provas suficientes contra você!  
  
-Provas, que provas?  
  
-Provas de quando você entregou Hagrid para os Comensais, de quando você enganou Dumbledore falando que espiava Voldemort!  
  
-Mas eu realmente o espiei!  
  
-Ah, cala essa boca! Você não só espiou Voldemort, como espiou a Ordem também, se fazendo de agente duplo. E ainda por cima, foi o responsável pela morte do Hagrid! Ele era meu amigo, seu miserável, e você vai pagar pelo que fez!  
  
-Potter, você nunca vai entender! Eu não podia me voltar contra Voldemort. Ele...ele me mataria!  
  
-Então, você passa por cima de todos nós para salvar sua pele. Muito digno... para um homem que jurou lealdade para Ordem!  
  
-Retire o que disse!  
  
-Nunca, você vai pagar pelo que fez.  
  
Harry se virou nos calcanhares e saiu determinado, não queria ouvir as desculpas esfarrapadas de Snape.  
  
Tudo que queria era vingar a morte de Hagrid, a pessoa que o levou ao mundo mágico pela primeira vez e que se tornou uma das pessoas mais importantes para Harry.  
  
E naquele momento de raiva, Harry olhou mais uma vez pela janela avistando a cabana de Hagrid, e jurou prender Snape, pela memória de seu grande amigo.  
  
N/A: Tah! Eh eu sei...o Hagrid naum merecia morrer! 


	10. Cap9

O INTRUSO  
  
Harry resolveu ir ao encontro dos Weasley, quem sabe sua raiva pudesse diminuir um pouco, no Salão Principal. Então, se aproximou da mesa da Grifinória:  
  
-Oi, pessoal, acho que me atrasei um pouco!  
  
-E como! - disse Rony - Fred e Jorge já abriram a banca das apostas para ver quem vai com a melhor fantasia!  
  
-Sei...  
  
-Harry, o que aconteceu?  
  
-Eu encontrei o canalha do Snape, Mione, tivemos uma conversa daquelas se é que você me entende.  
  
-Ah, entendo! Ele continua negando?  
  
-Pior, ele faz como se nada tivesse acontecido e ainda chamou Hagrid de patético.  
  
-Êita merdinha nojento esse Snape! - exclamou Fred e virou para Jorge- Quanto dinheiro nós arrecadamos?  
  
-Aqui deve ter uns 30 galeões!Mas já vou avisando que sou péssimo em fazer contas. - respondeu o gêmeo.  
  
-Deixa eu ver...hum, aqui tem 38 galeões e 15 sicles.  
  
-Falou a voz da razão. - zombou Carlinhos  
  
-Isso é o que vamos ver. - disse Fred  
  
-Ah, tá bom! Faz-me rir! -disse Gui- Você pensa que ganha, é, Fred?  
  
-Ei, Percy, quem você acha que vai ganhar o bolão aqui?  
  
- Torço para todos. - disse Percy.  
  
-Puxa-saco.  
  
-Ah, agora que a organizadora do Baile resolveu abrir a matraca, desembucha logo, o que você está tramando, hein? Srta. prof. de Transfiguração!  
  
-Não posso falar, e é Srta. Diretora da Grifinória também. Além do mais, eu não comecei com a arrumação...  
  
-Ahã! Mas você não arrumou nada?  
  
-Como eu já disse, nem comecei. -respondeu Gina e se virou para Hermione- Eu queria falar com você, será que a gente pode ir lá no salão comunal?  
  
-Tudo bem! Amor, encontro você lá!- disse Hermione se despedindo de Rony com um selinho.  
  
-Tá bom, querida!  
  
As duas foram embora e então Rony se dirige para Harry e com um ar zombeteiro diz:  
  
-Se prepara, Harry, sua orelha vai pegar fogo!  
  
-O que você quer dizer com isso?  
  
-Você é o cara mais sortudo que eu conheço! Duas garotas!  
  
Harry, que até agora só assistiu ao chat dos irmãos Weasley, ignorou o que Rony disse e quase involuntariamente olhou para a mesa da Corvinal, na esperança de ver alguém que ele sentia saudades, mas levou um choque quando viu uma pessoa sentada do lado dela.  
  
N/A: jah descobriram quem eh? 


	11. Cap 10

AMOR DO PASSADO  
  
Era Victor Krum...  
  
Harry não conseguia entender que diabos Krum estava fazendo em Hogwarts...O que estava fazendo do lado da Cho? Sem demora, ele saiu do Salão Principal e foi correndo falar com Hermione, deixando os Weasley sem entender nada. O que Harry não percebeu, é que Ronald Weasley o seguia furiosamente... Do mesmo modo, Harry subiu as escadas que levavam à Torre da Grifinória e entrou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.  
  
Hermione e Gina estavam conversando perto da lareira, até que de repente Harry aparece no Salão Comunal e puxa a amiga pelo braço:  
  
-Desculpe, Mione, mas temos que conversar!  
  
-O que foi, Harry? Algum problema?  
  
-Você vai falar que eu estou maluco, mas eu não estou...Aquela pessoa está aqui!  
  
-Quem?  
  
-Victor Krum.  
  
-O QUE? NÃO PODE SER! E AGORA, HARRY? - gritou Hermione.  
  
-Será que adianta eu falar pra você se acalmar?- perguntou Harry já sabendo a resposta.  
  
-O que ele tá fazendo aqui?  
  
-Eu não sei, mas você precisa se acalmar.  
  
-Aquele, ai, que raiva!- bufou Hermione  
  
-Raiva de quem?  
  
Rony apareceu, assustando Harry e Hermione fenomenalmente.  
  
-DE QUEM? - engrossou Rony.  
  
-Rony, fica calmo.- disse Harry- Krum está aqui.  
  
-O QUE? AQUELE...EU SABIA, FOI POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ SAIU DAQUELE JEITO. NÃO FOI, HARRY?  
  
-Rony calma!  
  
-Calma? Como calma? Ele namorou a Mione pra espionar a Ordem!  
  
-Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso! - disse Hermione que estava prestes a chorar - Esqueçam isso, tá legal? Eu vou dormir! - ao dizer isso a jovem abraçou Rony e subiu as escadas que davam para o dormitório das meninas.  
  
Harry e Rony viram uma desolada e entristecida Hermione subir as escadas. Não era díficil reconhecer uma certa raiva nos rostos dos dois amigos:  
  
-Harry, que diabos Krum está fazendo aqui?  
  
-Eu estava fazendo essa mesma pergunta. Sabe onde ele estava quando eu o vi?  
  
-Não, onde?  
  
-Do lado da Cho, Rony. Sabe o que isso significa?  
  
-O que?  
  
-Que eu não sou tão sortudo como você pensa que sou!  
  
-É! Se esse merdinha do Krum chegar perto da Mione, eu não respondo por mim!  
  
-Rony, olha lá o que você vai fazer! Não faça nada que você se arrependa depois. Eu não quero prender meu melhor amigo!  
  
-Eu prometo por você e pela Mione que não vou fazer nada.  
  
-E já falando em promessas, vamos manter a Mione longe desse traíra?  
  
-Mas é claro que sim. Ei, Harry, vamos dormir?  
  
-Vamos.  
  
Os dois subiram e quando chegaram no dormitório dos meninos eles lembraram de como Hermione ficou mal quando descobriu os planos de Krum. A jovem acabou entrando numa depressão daquelas, e em pleno quinto ano em vez dela estudar para garantir seus NOM'S, ela simplesmente chorou, mas chorou tanto que Dumbledore teve que avisá-la que se continuasse daquele jeito ela teria que repetir o quinto ano, então Hermione se desesperou mais. Porém, Harry e Rony tiveram toda paciência do mundo para ajudá-la. Sim, eles estudaram com Hermione e aos poucos ela foi se esquecendo de Krum e voltando a ser a feliz e estudiosa Hermione que todos conheciam.  
  
N/A: Muitos de vocês devem estar pensando que é impossível ver Hermione sem vontade de estudar... Mas naum se esqueçam que ela tem sentimentos e ter uma decepção no primeiro namoro é barra... 


	12. Cap11

SENHORA KRUM  
  
Amanheceu e o segundo dia em Hogwarts prometia ser animado. Harry e Rony estavam descendo as escadas do dormitório e viram que Hermione já estava acordada, segurando Bichento e encarando as cinzas da lareira. Quando os dois se aproximaram da jovem notaram que ela carregava enormes olheiras e seus olhos estavam mais vermelhos que o normal:  
  
-Bom dia! - disseram os dois.  
  
-Bom dia, eu estava pensando se a gente não podia passar o dia em Hogsmeade?!  
  
-Mas, Mi, nós podemos sair da escola?  
  
-Claro, amor, não somos mais alunos! Não há detenção para ex-alunos.  
  
-Como é que você sabe disso?  
  
-Aquela Carta maluca! Só não podemos ir para a Floresta Proibida.  
  
-Então vamos, acho que Hogsmeade é uma ótima sugestão para passarmos o dia - disse Rony.  
  
O dia estava lindo quando eles chegaram em Hogsmeade e foram para o Três Vassouras tomar cerveja amanteigada, então, viram um casal andando na direção deles.  
  
Estavam abraçados e assim pararam na frente de Harry, Rony e Hermione:  
  
-Olá, pra vocês!- disse Cho simpaticamente.  
  
-Oi, Cho, como vai?- respondeu Hermione.  
  
-Bem, e vocês?  
  
-Nós estamos ótimos - disse Rony encarando Krum furiosamente.  
  
-Oi, Hermy-on, como vai?  
  
-Eu? Ah, eu estou ótima se quer saber, ÓTIMA!  
  
-Que bom!  
  
-Como ousa falar com Hermione, Krum? Depois do que você fez!  
  
-Não liga pra isso, Harry! Deixa esse canalha pra lá!  
  
-Ei, ninguém fala assim do meu marido!- disse Cho ofendida  
  
-O que? Marido?- perguntou Harry abobado.  
  
-Algum problema nisso?  
  
-Não nenhum!- retrucou Harry- Aliás, eu tomaria cuidado com essa ai se eu fosse você- e com raiva completou- Pensando bem, essa deve ser a sua laia mesmo, pra ter se casado com esse merdinha.  
  
Os três deram as costas aos dois simultaneamente, como se tivessem combinado. Quando, finalmente, chegaram no Três Vassoras, Harry e Rony fitavam Hermione ansiosos em busca de alguma reação em relação ao encontro com o casal Krum.  
  
Mas se espantaram quando ouviram a jovem dizer determinada:  
  
-Eu não vou derramar nem mais uma lágrima por ele! Não vou estragar nosso dia, e nem perder meu tempo! 


	13. Cap12

Ola, pessoal!!! Bem, eu gostaria de agradecer a todas pelas reviews e queria tb me desculpar pela demora desse cap...sabe como é...faculdade primeiro depois diversão...ah...meu teclado ta com um problema nos acentos...então se vcs virem alguma palavra "inacentuada" jah sabem, valew...  
  
31 de JULH0  
  
Era apenas um sonho, é claro que era um sonho. Harry estava no meio do Salão Principal, mas não estava sozinho... Lá ele viu a famosa espada Excalibur ao seu lado e de repente as paredes de Hogwarts começaram a cair...e de relance ele vê um casal fazendo de tudo para salvar a espada e a espada se transforma em um bebê... Mas era apenas um sonho...  
  
-ACORDA, HARRY!!  
  
E Harry acordou...e viu todos os Weasley ao pé da sua cama com Chapéis Festivos cantando 'Parabéns pra Você' na cabeça e Linguas de Sogra que soltam fogos de artifícios...  
  
-Parabéns, Harry!  
  
-Obrigado, pessoal!  
  
-Fala ai, o que você achou das nossas novas invenções? Inauguradas especialmente hoje- disse Fred.  
  
-É, afinal, você é o patrocinador, o sócio, o empresário da Weasley Logroshop - completou Jorge.  
  
-Ehrr...elas são ótimas.  
  
-Então, você aprova?  
  
-Sim, está aprovado!  
  
-Ótimo, vamos, Fred, temos que fabricar mais!  
  
Os gêmeos sumiram rapidamente, seguidos por Gui, Carlinhos e Percy, mas a rasgação de seda continuou com Rony, Hermione e Gina ( muito vermelha por sinal). Era impressionante como a semana passou rápido, parecia ontem que eles tinham desembarcado do Expresso de Hogwarts.  
  
-Harry, tá tudo bem? - essa foi a primeira vez que Gina dirigiu a palavra para Harry naquele dia.  
  
-Esta sim, Gina, não é nada.  
  
-Não me convenceu!- falou Hermione  
  
-Harry, relaxa, cara, você tá fazendo vinte anos! - disse Rony animadamente.  
  
-Vinte anos- disse Harry, mas de repente, uma coisa passou pela sua cabeça e simplesmente gritou- VINTE ANOS! Ehrr, Rony, Hermione e Gina, eu agradeço a surpresa, mas eu tenho uma parada pra fazer.  
  
-O.K! – disseram todos  
  
Harry rapidamente trocou de roupa e saiu correndo...ele tinha que falar com Lupin imediatamente, até que ele deu com encontrão com o próprio.  
  
-Ai...Harry! Feliz Aniversário!  
  
-Ah, obrigado! Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta.  
  
-Então, faça duas!  
  
-Você disse que esse Baile acontece de 20 em 20 anos e que no último você foi, certo?  
  
-É isso mesmo.  
  
-Então se você estava lá, digo, aqui, isso que dizer que...  
  
-...seus pais e Sirius também estavam.  
  
Harry gelou e ficou encarando Lupin pra ver se conseguia processar toda aquela informação...ele não estava acreditando.  
  
-Harry, venha pra minha sala, quero te dar seu presente de aniversário.  
  
Os dois desceram alguns lances de escada e finalmente chegaram à sala de DCAT. Com isso Lupin indicou à Harry uma cadeira e abriu a gaveta de sua mesa tirando um envelope e entregando à Harry. Do envelope saíram quatro fotos e Harry gelou mais uma vez. Na primeira ele viu um Merlim, um Lancelot, um Rei Arthur e uma Guinevere grávida acenando animadamente; na segunda aparecia Merlim e uma Morgana Le Fey, também grávida, beijando a barriga da Guinevere; na terceira Merlin, Lancelot e Rei Arthur estavam abraçados amigávelmente; na quarta Rei Arthur, Guinevere, Morgana Le Fey e um Uther Pendragon fazendo caretas.  
  
-Bons tempos aqueles, sabe, Harry!- disse Lupin num suspiro.  
  
-Você ficou legal vestido de Lancelot!  
  
-É! Parece que foi ontem que seu pai procurava por uma coisa que lembrasse a Excalibur e sua mãe procurando uma fantasia para gestante.  
  
-Quem são essas pessoas que estavam com vocês? Sem contar o Sirius vestido de Merlim.  
  
-Os Longbottom! A Alícia estava grávida do Neville, ela e sua mãe foram unha e carne, assim como seu pai, Sirius e eu.  
  
-E Pettigrew? Porque ele não estava lá?  
  
-Ele não foi ao Baile, nos disse que estava doente. Esse foi o último encontro dos verdadeiros Marotos, se é que você me entende! Só que naquele dia, aconteceu uma coisa que ninguém esperava.  
  
-O Que?  
  
-Harry! Pensa um pouco...ou você acha que você gosta de Hogwarts só porque você conseguiu se livrar dos Dursley?- zombou Lupin - Harry, você nasceu em Hogwarts.  
  
-Eu, o quê?  
  
-Harry, tenta entender uma coisa: Hogwarts foi e ainda é o principal lugar onde as pessoas se apaixonam, olha só o Rony e a Mione!!! Com seus pais não foi diferente, eles se conheceram e começaram a namorar aqui e pra variar um pouco de outros casais, eles se casaram aqui.  
  
-E o Neville? Ele nasceu aqui também?  
  
-Não, a Alícia estava grávida de sete meses, se eu não me engano.  
  
-E se ela e Sirius estavam beijando a barriga da minha mãe...  
  
-...quer dizer que ela é sua madrinha, só que infelizmente ela não lembra disso – disse Lupin desolado e continuou – Harry, eu tenho que resolver umas coisas, se importa da gente conversar outra hora?  
  
-Claro que não. Obrigado.  
  
-Não foi nada.  
  
Harry sai zonzo e febril da sala de Lupin com apenas um pensamento na cabeça, a voz de Lupin que aumentava cada vez mais: "VOCÊ NASCEU EM HOGWARTS". 


	14. Cap13

GINA  
  
Ainda estava na parte da manha quando Harry saiu da sala de DCAT, então ele resolveu dar uma volta para espairecer. Na verdade, ele não sabia se estava alegre ou triste, porque ele sempre pensava que Hogwarts era seu ponto de refúgio, na época em que ele era saco de pancada do primo nas férias de verão, e era isso que Hogwarts significava para ele: um lugar acolhedor; o seu lar. E ele ficou triste também , só de pensar que há vinte anos seus pais estavam vivos, se divertindo no Baile, à sua espera com os amigos, fez com que Harry sentisse uma pontada forte no estomago e outra aperto no coração quando pensou em Alícia Longbottom, sua madrinha, mais uma pessoa da sua "Lista-de-Pessoas-Queridas-que-se-foram", mas Harry teve que criar outra lista, já que os pais de Neville não estavam mortos. Foi nesse momento de pensamentos que Harry acabou dando um encontrão em Gina no corredor e suas fotos acabaram caindo no chão...  
  
-AI! - gritaram os dois.  
  
-Ei, Harry, desculpe...suas fotos caíram - disse Gina abaixando para pegar as fotos e quando ela o fez, ela deu uma espiadinha curiosa- Nossa, essa mulher vestida de Guinevere é linda!  
  
Quando Harry ouviu Gina falando isso, ele se sentiu estranho, ele não via mais a irmãzinha de consideração que Gina sempre representara, ele viu uma mulher, e que mulher!!  
  
-Gina? chamou Harry- Você tem alguma coisa para fazer agora?  
  
-Eu não!- respondeu esganiçadamente.  
  
-Você quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo?  
  
-Claro!- respondeu sem fôlego.  
  
Os dois foram para Hogsmeade correndo, pois estava começando a chover e quando chegaram no Três Vassouras Harry contou tudo o que Lupin havia contado horas atrás e acabou desabafando tudo o que estava sentindo. De como ele estava se sentindo sozinho...  
  
-De jeito nenhum!-disse Gina falando alto, coisa que ela não fazia com frequência e assustando Harry - Você não está sozinho, não! Você tem a Mione, o Sirius, o Lupin, os meus irmãos, os meus pais e...E eu!  
  
-Eu "tenho" você?  
  
-Claro que sim, Harry.  
  
Um silêncio surgiu entre os dois, que agora estavam se entreolhando sériamente.  
  
-Gina, eu...  
  
-Não fala nada, Harry, eu não quero que você me diga que sou apenas a sua irmãzinha mais uma vez, cansei de ouvir isso de você!  
  
-Posso falar?  
  
-Não, Harry, você não pode! Quem vai falar agora sou eu: EU AMO VOCÊ. E repito isso quantas vezes necessárias para você cair na real e parar com esse papo de irmã!  
  
-Gina, me escuta! - pediu Harry - Como é que você quer que eu assuma alguma coisa com você se eu não tenho certeza se é isso que eu quero?  
  
-O que você quer dizer com "isso"?- disse Gina incrédula  
  
-Você sabe o que eu quis dizer com "isso"!  
  
-Quer saber, Harry, eu não sei! Se você levou cinco anos para ter certeza sobre NÓS e ainda não sabe, é melhor eu seguir o conselho da Hermione! - engrossou Gina que levantou da mesa e saiu do Três Vassouras no meio da tempestade desastrosa que aquela chuvinha virara.  
  
Harry não pensou duas vezes e foi correndo atrás dela para resolver o "isso" de tantos anos...  
  
-GINA!- gritou Harry, a tempestade era ensurdecedora.  
  
-O QUE É, HARRY?- gritou Gina de volta.  
  
-QUAL FOI O CONSELHO DA HERMIONE?  
  
-AH! AGORA VOCÊ QUER SABER!  
  
-É! EU QUERO SABER!  
  
-ESQUECER VOCÊ...PARAR DE ME ILUDIR!  
  
Harry e Gina se entreolharam mais uma vez, mas dessa vez havia um certo entendimento entre os dois.  
  
-ELA DISSE ISSO!  
  
-DISSE!POR QUE?  
  
-ELA ESTÁ ERRADA!  
  
-AH, É?  
  
-É, EU POSSO NÃO SABER TOTALMENTE A RESPOSTA, MAS SEI QUE NÃO QUERO PERDER SEU AMOR, GINA, EU NÃO POSSO PERDER SEU AMOR!  
  
-ENTÃO, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO LUTA POR ELE! PROVA QUE HERMIONE ESTÁ ERRADA!  
  
Harry se aproximou de Gina...  
  
Gina desejou que o tempo parasse...  
  
Eles estavam na rua, no meio de uma tempestade, ensopados. E nada podia ser mais forte que o sentimento deles...O amor de Gina invadiu o coração de Harry num beijo apaixonado...Provando que Hermione realmente estava errada... 


	15. Cap14

**TEMPOS DE GUERRA**

**_O tempo passa _**

**_E o que se passa no tempo, _**

**_Não podemos impedir. _**

**_E como tudo passa, _**

_**A Segunda Guerra também passou.**  
_  
Naquele tempo, era muito difícil acreditar nas pessoas, pois cada minuto era uma decepção: Snape, Krum, Trelawney, Finnigan, Bones...Pessoas que eram amigas, que se diziam amigas, confiáveis... Pessoas amigas, que se foram, vidas descartáveis... Hagrid...Ninguém acreditou quando ele morreu, e ninguém acreditou em Harry quando ele disse que o culpado era Snape.  
  
Ele queria vingar a morte de Hagrid, mas Dumbledore o proibiu...Afinal, Snape era um membro da Ordem...Ele nunca faria isso...  
  
Eram tempos de Trevas, sim, mas, havia uma força que fazia o mundo mágico ter esperanças de que ainda haveria Luz...E Harry estava cansado de ser essa força...  
  
Rony e Hermione eram conhecidos na época como o Casal da Esperança, eles eram vistos como o porto seguro d'O Menino-que-Sobreviveu...Válvula de escape...  
  
Num dia, Dumbledore fez um trato com Voldemort e ficou decidido que o Lord das Trevas iria esperar Harry se formar para então ocorrer o confronto final. Para a surpresa de todos, Tom Riddle cumpriu com sua parte do trato...  
  
Assim, o mundo mágico passou a temer a maioridade de Harry, e para variar, o próprio também...  
  
Mas isso não foi motivo para a escuridão se calar...Houveram mortes, traições, promessas de vingança e tentativas de homicídio.  
  
Dumbledore decidiu colocar membros da Ordem como monitores-chefe para a Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. O Poder da Marca Negra crescendo nos alunos da Sonserina...Ataques nos corredores da escola, nos intervalos das aulas. A proibição de ir para Hogsmeade... Então, Lupin tornou-se monitor-chefe da Grifinória; Moody da Corvinal e Mundundo Fletcher da Lufa-Lufa...Como Snape era membro da Ordem e diretor da Sonserina, Dumbledore ordenou que ele tomasse conta dos seus alunos...Que erro! E assim foram se passando os dias...Os meses...  
  
Harry Potter 17 anos...  
  
Era um duelo privado, pelo menos todo mundo o chamavam assim, pois na verdade, ninguém queria saber o que estaria por vir, nem mesmo Harry.  
  
A Luz e a Fortaleza...  
  
Era um alivio, a forca de Harry Potter foi maior...A esperança de uma vida pacifica voltou a predominar nos lares das famílias bruxas e isso e muito bom.  
  
Futuro...  
  
Depois da derrocada de Voldemort, os Comensais foram capturados um a um, com exceção, e claro, de Lucio Malfoy que pagou e apagou todas as "provas" que o incriminava. Mas ninguém esperava o assassinato dos Creevey, casal de trouxas que tinha seus dois filhos estudando em Hogwarts, cometido por Draco Malfoy que foi para Azkaban, mas foi solto, também, por "falta de provas". Com isso, todo mundo seguiu tranqüilamente com suas vidas, Harry entrou para a Agencia dos Aurores no mesmo dia em que Rony pediu Hermione em casamento e todos foram comemorar. Durante os preparativos do casamento, Hermione foi convidada para ser medica-chefe do setor de acidentes graves e irreversíveis e Rony recebeu uma proposta de trabalho na Secretaria Geral do Ministério da Magia. Apos o casamento de Rony e Hermione, o único contato que eles tinham era através de cartas, afinal eles tinham que trabalhar e isso tomava todo o tempo deles. (Rony que o diga...) Mas de certa maneira, eles sentiam-se muito próximos, o passado que eles tiveram, tudo que eles viveram em Hogwarts ou na Toca ficou eternizado pra sempre com eles.  
  
E é engraçado como Harry, de vez em quando, fica viajando no passado, às vezes, ele lembra da Guerra e respira aliviado pensando "Passou".  
  
-HARRY!VOCE TA SURDO? - gritou Hermione desesperadissima.  
  
-Eu? O que tem eu? - disse Harry voltando a realidade.  
  
-Gina me contou que vocês se acertaram, e verdade?  
  
-E, a gente ta namorando, sim! - disse Harry apaixonadíssimo.  
  
-Ah!Que lindo! - disse Hermione despenteando ainda mais o cabelo do amigo - Ih! Como será que os meninos vão reagir, hein?!  
  
-Deixa que isso eu resolvo na hora certa!  
  
-Acho que quem vai encrencar mesmo e o Rony, mas nao se preocupa com isso, nao, Harry, vai dar tudo certo...  
  
-E que Merlin, Deus e cia te escutem!Ah, falando em Merlin, olha só... - E então Harry mostrou para Hermione as fotos que Lupin lhe dera e começou a contar a historia quando Rony se juntou a eles - Vem ouvir essa, Rony!  
  
E Harry contou para seus amigos tudo o que acontecera ha vinte anos atrás...


	16. Cap15

**Mistério  
**

No dia seguinte, Harry se sentia mais leve depois de ter contado a Rony e a Hermione sobre seus pais, sua madrinha e seu nascimento; ainda mais quando Gui, Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge chamaram ele e Rony para uma partida de Quadribol. Percy e Gina iriam assistir. O dia prometia ser bastante animado e para aproveitar a animação, Harry decidiu que iria contar para os irmãos Weasley sobre seu namoro com Gina, mas depois do jogo...Só depois... Hermione não ficou nem para assistir o jogo, ela queria ir à biblioteca pra matar a saudade...Rever alguns conceitos novos da Magia e pesquisar alguns livros novos...Aproveitou também para terminar o seu livro que estava começando a ficar _atrasado_, mas ela levou um susto tremendo quando a Mary- Ann sentou na sua frente desesperada:  
  
-Mary, o que aconteceu?- perguntou Hermione preocupadíssima.  
  
-Ai, Mione, é meu pai!Ele não tá nada bem.  
  
-Ele sofreu algum tipo de acidente?  
  
-Ele foi atacado, acabei de voltar do Hospital. Eu queria saber se você pode me ajudar com o diagnóstico. Se não for incômodo.  
  
-Claro, Mary, você trouxe suas anotações? Deixe-me ver.  
  
-Trouxe sim! Aqui está.  
  
Hermione pegou o bloco de anotações da amiga e leu com muita atenção chocada:  
  
Paciente: Tymothy Myrr 

Idade: 55 anos

Sintomas: Perda de sangue sem nenhum corte, queimadura no ombro esquerdo, pupilas dilatadas e palidez, perda de memória.  
  
-Mas esses sintomas...- ponderou Hermione.  
  
-São os mesmos da falecida Caroll Simms e de muitos outros. É como se alguma força sinistra tivesse por trás disso.  
  
-Força sinistra?  
  
-É, como se esses ataques tivessem algum propósito, algum ideal...  
  
-Black Fingers. - disse Hermione para si mesma.  
  
-O que você disse?  
  
-Harry me falou sobre esse grupo das trevas, os Black Fingers, mas por ser um grupo recente é muito difícil encontrar um livro que fale sobre eles.  
  
-Mas tem que ter um jeito.  
  
-E tem - disse Hermione, o rosto iluminado pelas idéias - Eu volto já.  
  
o o o  
  
O jogo de Quadribol estava desequilibrado, estava noventa a sessenta para Gui, Carlinhos e Harry. Fred, Jorge e Rony estavam começando a ficar estressados, quase matando uns aos outros.

Quem estava bem animada com jogo era Gina, e isso estava assustando Percy...E muito...  
  
-É impressão minha ou você está animada assim porque o Harry está ganhando? - perguntou Percy  
  
-Não - disse Gina rapidamente.  
  
-Pensa que me convence.  
  
-Ah, tá bom, Percy! - Gina se rendeu, de todos os seus irmãos, Percy era o mais civilizado, não teria problemas se ela contasse a ele - Harry e eu estamos namorando!  
  
-O QUE? - Percy gritou - EU MATO ELE!  
  
-Percy, maninho, calma, por favor! - implorou Gina.  
  
-Vocês se gostam mesmo? - perguntou Percy voltando ao normal.  
  
-Muito, Percy! Eu preciso da sua ajuda, maninho, se você teve essa atitude imagina os outros?  
  
-O que você quis dizer com isso?  
  
-Você me entendeu!  
  
-Tá eu entendi! Você está certa, eu vou ajudar vocês.  
  
-Ah, maninho, obrigada! - disse Gina pulando delicadamente no pescoço do irmão.  
  
-Mas se ele lhe faltar com respeito eu acabo com ele. Vai ter que namorar, noivar e casar.  
  
-Hein? Tá falando sério?  
  
-Não, eu sempre quis dizer isso.  
  
-Gracinha!  
  
Os dois nem tinham percebido que o jogo acabara...Rony pegou o pomo e Harry ficou feliz com isso, porque assim ficaria mais fácil para contar aos amigos sobre seu namoro com Gina. Quando todos estavam no vestiário, Harry tomou coragem e disse sem cerimônia alguma:  
  
-Caras, eu preciso fazer uma confição a todos vocês.  
  
-Fala! - disseram Gui, Carlinhos, Fred, Jorge e Rony ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-Gina e eu estamos namorando...  
  
o o o  
  
Hermione estava voltando para a biblioteca após ter ido na torre da grifinória apanhar sua pasta vermelha e um rolo de pergaminho velho. Mas sem saber o motivo, Hermione estava com medo de andar sozinha em Hogwarts, tinha um pressentimento fora do comum de que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo...

Ela chegou na biblioteca, e não via sinal da Mary por lá. Onde será que ela estava?  
  
-Mary, cadê você? - chamou Hermione - MARY? - gritou.  
  
A biblioteca caiu em trevas e Hermione não conseguia enxergar nada, apenas ouviu uma voz arrastada e fria:  
  
-Então, a Sabe-Tudo, Sangue-Ruim, não sabe que é proibido gritar na biblioteca?!  
  
-Quem é você? O que quer? - essas foram as últimas palavras de Hermione, antes de perder a consciência.  
  
o o o  
  
-Sério? Que legal, Harry! - disse Fred - Agora, além de empresário, sócio e patrocinador, você é nosso cunhado, né, Jorge?  
  
-É, Fred! Gostei dessa!  
  
-Nós também! -Gui e Carlinhos disseram - E você, Rony? O que achou? - completou Carlinhos - RONY? - gritou Gui.  
  
-Ah?! O que? - disse Rony, como se tivesse acabado de acordar.  
  
-O que você acha do namoro do Harry com a Gi? - perguntou Jorge.  
  
-Ah! Legal! - disse Rony sem emoção.  
  
-Você tá legal, cara? - perguntou Harry  
  
-Eu to bem, sim, Harry! Eu só quero ver a Hermione...Alguma coisa aconteceu... 

n/a: Oizes garela tudo blz? Eu queria pedir **_SORRY_** pra vcs pelo atraso, sabe como é...a píííí da faculdade tah me tomando todo o meu tempo...eu só atualizei esses caps porque jah estavão prontos e então aproveitei essa folguinha ( folguinha é o O, eu to na madruga mesmo...ainda não consegui dormir, to muito ansiosa pra ver HP3 de novo, hehehe). Então, é provável que essa fic e as outras: O Retorno da Substituta e Hogwarts: a verdadeira história demorem um pouco mais que o usual para serem atualizadas de novo. Espero que entendam e _**PLEASE**_ sejam pacientes e me dêem umas reviews, vai ( Poly, descabelada começa a se arrastar pelo chão com as mãos juntas e com olhar de cão abandonado), **_EU IMPLORO._**

Um bjão

Poly


	17. Cap 16

**HOGWARTS DESPEDAÇADA  
**  
-Então quer dizer que a Mione realmente te deu um jeito! – zombou Fred – Já tá com saudade dela, né?  
  
Rony nem ouviu Fred e já estava caminhando para fora do vestiário. Ele estava realmente preocupado com Mione, era como se ela nunca tivesse existido... Ele estava indo em direção ao castelo quando ouviu um grito vindo do Salão Principal. Saiu desesperado correndo... Harry que estava seguindo Rony não hesitou em ir atrás do amigo, ele também ouvira o grito e estava começando a ficar angustiado com alguma coisa...Ele só não sabia o que era...  
  
-SOCORRO! ELES QUEREM ME PEGAR! – gritou Mary desesperadamente.  
  
-MARY, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? QUEM ESTÁ ATRAS DE VOÇÊ? CADÊ A HERMIONE? – naquela hora, Rony esqueceu do desespero da jovem e despejou o próprio desespero nela.  
  
-HERMIONE! NÃO, EU TENHO QUE VOLTAR PRA BIBLIOTECA!  
  
Se Harry não chegasse naquele exato momento Rony e Mary iriam, com certeza, se matar de nervosismo...  
  
-CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! – gritou Harry, fazendo os dois o olhar com ressentimento - Mary, o que está acontecendo? Cadê a Hermione?  
  
-Eu estava com a Mione na biblioteca discutindo sobre uns ataques que vem acontecendo, sabe, muitas vítimas desses ataques conseguem chegar vivas no hospital...Todas com o mesmo sintoma...Meu pai foi atacado... – Mary disse isso rapidamente, sem poupar nenhuma espécie de fôlego.  
  
-Vem comigo! E você também Rony!  
  
Os dois seguiram Harry. Os três começaram a subir alguns lances de escada e dobraram à esquerda parando em frente à uma porta, sendo batida em seguida por Harry.  
  
-Lupin, você está ai?  
  
-Estou sim, Harry, pode entrar!  
  
Harry entrou seguido por Rony e por último Mary...  
  
-O que está acontecendo? Cadê a Mione?  
  
-Nunca pensei que iria ouvir essas frases tantas vezes em menos de uma hora! – ironizou Rony – E o que é pior, eu não sei a resposta de nenhuma delas!  
  
-É por isso que estamos aqui, Aluado, temos que conversar seriamente! Quero dizer, é a Mary que tem que nos contar o que está acontecendo!  
  
Então, Mary rapidamente começou a contar a Harry, Rony e Lupin tudo o que de seu pai e por fim mostrou aos três suas anotações...  
  
-...depois que a Mione foi buscar o que ela ia buscar, eu fiquei com vontade de ir ao banheiro e fui. Quando eu estava voltando pra biblioteca eu comecei a escutar umas vozes se elas estivessem vindo de dentro de mim...Então quando estava chegando perto da Biblioteca ouvi Hermione gritar meu nome, mas não consegui ver nada.  
  
-Mas porque que você disse que estavam te seguindo? – perguntou Rony, com os olhos marejados, ainda mais preocupado com sua Mione.  
  
-Quando eu entrei na biblioteca escura, ouvi uma voz arrastada e fria gritar: "Pegue ela". Então saí correndo...  
  
-Voz arrastada e fria? – ponderou Harry – Malfoy! Só pode ser ele!  
  
-Ainda não temos provas, Harry! – disse Lupin sabiamente – Pode ter sido alguém fingindo ser o Malfoy!  
  
-É, pode ser!  
  
-Como eu não pensei nisso antes! – disse Lupin batendo com a mão na testa – O Mapa do Maroto! Harry, ele está aqui em Hogwarts?  
  
-Boa idéia, Lupin! Ele está aqui sim!  
  
-"timo! Rony você vai com Harry buscar o Mapa. Mary você fica aqui comigo, não podemos arriscar.  
  
-OK! – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Harry e Rony dirigiram-se rapidamente para a Torre da Grifinória em busca do Mapa do Maroto...Rony estava totalmente perdido dizendo coisas sem nexo num tom de voz elevadíssimo. Harry, por sua vez, estava totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos...  
  
-Hei, Harry, sinistro, o que está acontecendo, né?  
  
-É, Rony! Mas não se preocupe, nós vamos encontrar a Mione!  
  
-Que Merlin te ouça, _cunhado_! – disse Rony com o pouco de sarcasmo que lhe restava.  
  
Os amigos entraram no buraco do retrato e subiram as escadas do dormitório masculino correndo. Eles não tinham muito tempo...Queriam descobrir logo onde Hermione estava...  
  
-Ainda não me convenci de que Malfoy está fora dessa, Harry – disse Rony seriamente – Lembra do que ele fez com os Creevey?  
  
-Como eu poderia esquecer? – respondeu Harry indignado – Malfoy, Snape, Krum...Todos vão receber o que merecem...  
  
No quarto, Harry deitou de bruços em sua cama e começou a procurar o Mapa na mala que estava no chão, assim como Rony.  
  
Alguns minutos depois...  
  
-ACHEI - gritou Rony – Vamos...  
  
O O O  
  
Em um lugar extremamente desconhecido, Hermione acordou. Ela sentia-se um pouco fraca... Levou um baita susto quando ouviu uma voz arrastada gargalhar friamente...  
  
O O O  
  
-COMO ISSO É POSSIVEL? – gritou Rony – COMO?  
  
-Não pode ser verdade – lamentou Mary  
  
Assim como Rony e Mary, Harry e Lupin estavam desolados, pois o Mapa nunca falhara uma vez sequer. Diante dos olhos angustiados dos presentes, no Mapa do Maroto, a ala da biblioteca num passava de uma mancha vermelha.  
  
Sangue...

Mais uma vez, eu peço desculpas pela demora, pois a facu está tomando todo o meu tempo. Como entrei de férias terei mais tempo para atualizar as fics ( Substituta e essa). Esse cap, particularmente, não saiu como eu imaginava, então espero sinceras reviews sobre o mesmo. Obrigada, antes de mais nada a todos que têm acompanhado essa fic e que milagrosamente têm tido paciência com a mesma.

Bjo

Poly


End file.
